    [Patent Literature 1] JP H08-260810 A    [Patent Literature 2] WO 99/42691 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,127 B1)    [Patent Literature 3] JP 2011-122369 A
A conventional open-close member control apparatus such as a power window provides a technology, which stores predetermined data such as a motor rotation cycle/velocity in a storage unit, and detects a load of pinching based on increase and decrease of the motor rotation cycle/velocity using a microcomputer, for the purpose of protecting a foreign matter that is pinched or inserted (Patent Literatures 1, 2).
In addition, when a belt molding itself is trapped by the window glass at the time of open movement of a window glass functioning as an open-close member, a load larger than usual is added to a motor. When the large load continues, the damage is given to the motor, posing an anomaly of generating an unusual sound and lowering a movement speed. There is proposed a technology to prevent such anomaly while eliminating trouble of damaging a foreign matter when the foreign matter is trapped between the belt molding and the window glass (Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literatures 1, 2 disclose a function to prevent pinching, but do not disclose a function to prevent trapping at the time of open movement of a window glass functioning as an open-close member. Patent Literature 3 discloses an open-close member control apparatus and its control method, which have a function to prevent trapping of an open-close member and provide a measure to respond to the trapping of a foreign matter that is trapped when the window glass is under the open movement.
However, such measure is configured to stop the window glass when detecting of the trapping of a foreign matter. A sliding loss between a window glass and a belt molding may be increased by deformation of the belt molding or decline of atmospheric temperature; an anomaly such as a gap or hanging in an open-close apparatus may arise during running of a vehicle; or a secular change may arise in a system such as a power window. Such factors may pose an increase of sliding load, which may result in mistakenly detecting trapping although such trapping does not occur and, thereby, needing to stop open movement of the open-close member. When such mis-detection arises, the window glass as an open-close member stops frequently; this degrades manipulability of an open-close member control apparatus.
In addition, although the detection of trapping during the descent (open movement) of the open-close member stops the open-close member, there are some cases that need to certainly continue the open movement when the open-close member is required to be certainly moved down or opened to a predetermined position in predetermined conditions or switch manipulation, for instance: an open movement up to a predetermined position to release pinching after detecting the pinching during open-close movement; an open movement of the open-close member at the time of escaping from a submerged vehicle; an open movement of the open-close member based on the intention of a user; and an open movement by manipulation of a radio equipment from an outside of a vehicle in the state where no person is present in the vehicle compartment. Those cases do not have much trouble even when the open movement is given a priority. Therefore, an open-close member control apparatus is desired which certainly permits open movement in the above various cases while preventing trapping.